


Teasing In Class

by ayeetrash



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dirty Talk, Drarry, Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy - Freeform, Kisses, Kissing, M/M, Slightly smut, Touching, Touching during class
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 01:45:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7994092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayeetrash/pseuds/ayeetrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>» Draco teases Harry during potion class. « -smutty</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teasing In Class

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Harry Potter and all the other characters. They are the property of J.K. Rowling. 
> 
> Author Note; I'm sorry for spelling mistakes, but English isn't my first language. I also wrote this, when I was sleepy, so I'll read through it a 2nd time tomorrow.

Everyone knew, that Draco and Harry were dating. It was awkward at first, because they were supposed to be enemys, but as soon as they saw, that Draco and Harry didn't really care, the people stopped making comments about them.

 

\+ + +

 

"I bet Professor Snape will make us do so much homework again. I feel like he hates us“, Ron said, while the Golden Trio walked jnto the classroom for potions. Hermione sighed. "He just doesn't like Griffindors that much. Besides, maybe he had a good day and will be less strict.“ “Oh c'mon, does he ever“ – "Harry!“

 

Harry was interrupted by someone calling his name. And that someone was Draco Malfoy. 

 

The blonde one pointed on the free chair right next to him. Harry understood, excused himself and sat down next to his lover. Professor Snape still wasn't in the classroom, so many pupil talked with eachother. 

 

"Morning, Potter“, Draco said softly and pecked his lips for a short kiss. "Good morning, Malfoy“, Harry smiled and took Dracos hand in his. Draco wanted to tell Harry something, but suddenly the door fell shut and Snape walked to his desk. The couple pulled their hands apart and started to concentrate on the class.

 

Harry was about to write down something, when he felt a hand on his knee. Confused he gazed at his lover, but Draco only looked straightforward and acted like nothing was going on. 

 

Harry tried to ignore it, but couldn't concentrate anymore, when Dracos hand started to draw soft circles on his clothed thighs. Right now, he was happy that they were sitting in the back of the classroom, so nobody could see right away. 

 

"Draco“, Harry hissed quietly and slapped his lovers hand away. A small smile formed on Dracos lips and a few seconds later, his hand was on Harrys thigh again. But this time, his hand wandered higher and higher to Harrys bulge.

 

Harry bit his lower lip to keep himself from moaning as Draco squeezed his, now hardening, bulge. "Stop“, he whispered and slapped Dracos hand again. 

 

"Potter, is there a problem in the back?“, Professor Snape suddenly asked and everyone turned around. Harrys cheeks got red, while Draco just watched him with a raised eyebrow. "N-No“, Harry awnsered and looked embarrassed. "Good“, Snape said sceptical, but continued his lesson. 

 

\+ + +

 

"You have no idea, how embarrassing that was.“  
Harry walked fast and Draco tried to keep up with him. „Oh c'mon, I bet you liked it“, Draco said and pushed Harry against the wall, to stop him from moving. Harry gasped surprised and gladly saw, that no one was around. Draco moved his lips to Harrys ear. "I bet you liked the thrill, when my hand touched you. I bet you wished that I would have fucked you right then and there, in front of everybody, so they know, that you belong to me only. You're mine, Harry.“ 

 

"Yours“, Harry whispered and pulled Draco into a passionate kiss. They're hard bulges pressed against eachother and they both moaned, when Draco moved his hips. 

 

Suddenly they heard a cough. Draco broke the kiss and saw Hermione standing at the end of the hallway. "You two should get a room, you know?“, she said and the blonde smirked. "Good idea“, he only awnsered and pulled Harry with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Leaving a Kudo or Comment would mean alot to me and you can always tell me, what I could do better! 
> 
> Thanks for reading and have a lovely day~


End file.
